


The Gift

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: “Hey, baby,” Yang crooned, walking into the living room with her hands behind her back.  “I got you something.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dialogue prompt, "I got you something," as requested on tumblr!

“Hey, baby,” Yang crooned, walking into the living room with her hands behind her back. “I got you something.” 

Blake looked up from her book and took in Yang’s smirk and slightly reddened cheeks. She put a bookmark in to mark her place and closed her book with a raised brow. This almost definitely was not going to end well for her. Or, rather, it would end all too well and be hell to get there. “You didn’t have to get me anything,” she said warily.

“Oh, but I did!” Yang said brightly. Her hands were still behind her back, and Yang leaned forward, her lilac eyes sparkling with mischief. Yang was scheming, which would either make her weekend or leave her limping for days. Both, if she was lucky.

“What did you get me?” she asked, biting her lip. 

“Take a guess!”

“Croissants?”

Yang shook her head, still smiling. “Nope, not croissants. Crap, was I supposed to pick those up?” she asked. “Because I can pick them up tomorrow.”

“Nope,” she said. “I told you I would, and I picked some up on my way home from work earlier for breakfast tomorrow.” 

“Well, thank you, and no, it’s not croissants. Two more guesses!”

Blake rolled her eyes. “Can’t you just tell me?” she asked, crossing her arms. 

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Lingerie?” she asked, taking a shot in the dark. She was usually the one to purchase the lingerie for the both of them. It was rare that Yang deliberately sought it out. Yang preferred unwrapping Blake more than she liked admiring the view. Not that Blake minded.

“That’s a present more for me than anything, and nope!” Yang’s grin sharpened, and her toes curled. “One more guess.”

Blake shifted on the couch, pulling a knee to her chest as she studied Yang. She tried to peek around Yang, but Yang just shifted so she couldn’t see, her wide smile never faltering. “Is it a sex toy of some kind?” Blake asked finally.

“Ding ding ding!” Yang presented the bag to her and plopped it in her lap. Blake peered into the tissue paper filled bag and dug her hand inside. “Open it!”

Blake fished out something soft and silky. Her brow furrowed in confusion at the sight. “You got me a bow?” she said. It was, admittedly, a very large and beautiful bow, and it was a very lovely shade of lilac. But she didn’t quite understand how a bow translated to sex toy.

Yang laughed and shook her head. “I wanted to make it fancy,” she said. “They’re restraints.” She wiggled her brows and gave her a sheepish grin.

“Oh.” Blake’s stomach dropped. “ _Oh_.” She pulled on the edges of the bow and unravelled it, leaving two ribbons in her hands. Her fist clenched around them, and she marveled at the silkiness. It would feel like sin wrapped around her skin, pure sin. She swallowed hard. “So what are we going to do with these restraints?” she asked carefully.

Yang’s grin was dangerous. This was dangerous. “Do you want to come find out?” Yang asked, her eyes glinting in the light. 

“Yes,” she breathed. She stood up, still holding the restraints in her hand as she approached Yang. “Fuck yes.”

“Are you sure?” Yang asked, tilting her head. Her strong hands settled on Blake’s waist and ran down to cup her ass before traversing back up to hold her hips. “We don’t have to try them out now.” She started kissing Blake’s neck, and Blake went weak in the knees. “Because I have plans, baby. Plans that could take a while. Are you sure you’re up for it?”

“Yes,” she said. “Yes, please, Yang, _please_.” She felt Yang smile against her neck from her pleas, and heat started to coil tight in her stomach. Blake closed her eyes and let out a low moan as Yang suckled her neck. “I’m sure.”

Yang let out a low chuckle as she straightened back up and stared into Blake’s eyes. “Color?” she asked.

“Green,” she said. Her thighs rubbed together in anticipation. 

“Good,” Yang said before dragging Blake to the bedroom. Blake pulled Yang down to meet her in the doorway and pressed their lips together. She sighed into her mouth and looped her hands around Yang’s neck, pulling herself up to reach Yang. Yang’s hands cradled the backs of her thighs and picked her up with ease. Blake instinctively wrapped her legs around Yang and pressed down into the kiss, still holding onto Yang’s neck.

Yang brought them to the bed, pressing Blake into the mattress without breaking the kiss. Blake started to pull at Yang’s shirt, but Yang bat her hands away and instead started to lift Blake’s own top. Blake struggled out of it and broke the kiss only to yank her shirt off. Yang took in the view with a smile. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Yang said. Blake rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help the way she blushed at Yang’s words. “I mean it, Blake. You’re stunning.”

Instead of responding, Blake just dove back in for another kiss to give Yang her thanks. Yang smiled against her and Blake parted her lips to allow Yang access, of which Yang took full advantage. She claimed her, worshipped her, and Blake’s whole body crackled with pleasure and anticipation. She wanted this, she wanted Yang. She always did.

Yang’s hands snuck around her back to undo her bra, and Blake shrugged out of it with ease and pressed back into Yang. Blake struggled out of her pants and underwear, breaking the kiss only to pull off her clothes. 

“Someone’s eager, huh?” Yang said.

Blake flushed and rolled her eyes. “Can you blame me?” she asked. She nodded at Yang and handed her the ribbons still threaded around her hand. “I want to enjoy my present.” Her chest felt hot, and her nipples pebbled in the cool air. She didn’t dare touch herself to get some relief and instead laid back down on the bed. 

Yang chuckled, and she tenderly kissed Blake’s forehead. She yanked Blake’s hand from her hip and pulled it up to the bedpost. Blake bit her lip as Yang tied her tight before moving to the other wrist. “How does that feel?” Yang asked, sitting up and surveying her work. “Too loose? Too tight?” 

Blake tentatively pulled against the headboard and tried to move. There was no give, but the ribbons were soft against her skin. “Perfect,” she said. She flexed her hands and checked for blood flow. “I’m ready.” From Yang’s grin, she almost certainly wasn’t ready, but she needed this, needed her. 

Yang sat back on her haunches and surveyed Blake, her eyes cupping and tracing and worshipping her flesh. Her gaze was so strong it felt as real as touch, and Blake’s inner walls clenched tight. Her breath was shallow in her chest, and she swallowed hard as Yang pulled off her top in one smooth motion, revealing her toned tummy and black bra. Blake gulped as Yang gave her a lazy smirk and asked, “Color?”

“Green,” she managed. She unconsciously pulled at the restraints once more, her hips lifting off the mattress. Her heart was racing as Yang’s smile grew. “What’re you going to do?”

Yang traced a finger down the top of her thigh and spread her legs before settling between her knees. “Lavish you,” she said casually. “Pleasure you. Fuck you.” She raised a brow. “I want to make you happy, baby.” Her lilac eyes darkened. “So tonight is all about you. All about driving you up the wall again, and again, and again.”

“How- How many times?” she asked, biting her lip.

“Guess you’ll just have to find out,” Yang said, squeezing her thigh. 

Blake wasn’t sure she was breathing. “Fuck,” she breathed. 

“Fuck, indeed,” Yang agreed. She gave her another lazy grin as she brought her mouth down to Blake’s breast. Blake instantly pulled against the restraints at the hot suction and let out a low moan. 

Yang stroked her nipple and stoked the flame in Blake until she was burning. Blake closed her eyes and reveled in the slow pleasure as Yang languidly toyed with the bud. Blake nearly choked as Yang’s hand started gently pinching her free nipple. Not enough to hurt, just enough to heighten her pleasure. Yang knew the right amount of pressure to apply to get her to scream, and she was taking full advantage.

“Fuck,” she breathed. 

Yang gently bit her nipple, the sharpness of her teeth cutting through the pure pleasure and bringing her to new heights. Blake gasped and writhed against the mattress, but Yang didn’t stop sucking and biting and pleasing. She rubbed her thighs together and pulled once more against the silk ties, wishing she could touch herself, touch Yang. Brothers, she wanted to thread her hands into Yang’s hair and hold her. 

Blake smiled as Yang released her bud and started peppering soft kisses all over her breast, gently suckling the flesh as she did. Her lips were softer than the silk ties, and Yang was careful in her kisses. Blake met Yang’s gaze, and her smile grew as her brain began to tingle with bliss. Yang pressed a kiss between her breasts on her sternum before working her way up to Blake’s neck. Blake moaned as Yang attacked her pulse points and deftly worked her over. 

“Yang,” she breathed, a plea and her thanks. Yang just hummed and kept kissing her neck until Blake was gasping.

“You’re so sensitive,” Yang murmured, pressing a last kiss to the side of her jaw before sitting back up. Blake’s chest was heaving, and Yang was taking in the view. Her blood was racing as Yang surveyed her and smiled. “Good.”

Yang moved back down Blake’s body. “Color?” she asked, stroking Blake’s thigh.

“Green,” she said. 

Yang nodded, and a single finger slipped inside her. Blake gasped as her finger curled up and massaged her inner walls. She whined as Yang began slowly pumping her finger in and out. There was no rush in her movements, just a lazy sort of fucking that made Blake flush. As if Yang was bored. But from the gleam in her eyes, Blake knew she was anything but.

Another finger slid inside, carefully stretching her entrance. Blake closed her eyes and focused on the slight stretch and the pure rightness of Yang being inside her. It was natural, it was meant to be, it was right. She clenched around Yang’s fingers and shuddered, taking a deep breath. “Too much?” Yang asked softly.

“Not enough,” she said, slowly opening her eyes. 

Yang smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her thigh. “You’re doing such a good job, baby,” Yang said, curling her fingers upwards. “Taking everything I give you like a champ. You look so good when you’re like this.”

“Like what?” she asked. She managed to raise a brow, and Yang let out a low laugh.

“At my mercy,” Yang said casually. Fuck. “In the throes of pleasure. Getting fucked.” Yang sped up slightly, and the sound of her wetness filled the air. “You look like sin, baby. It’s wonderful.” Blake let out a sharp gasp as Yang lightly circled her clit. “Just like that. You’re beautiful, and you’re perfect.” 

Yang slowly began circling her clit, pressing just hard enough to send sparks of pleasure throughout her body. “Are you close?” Yang asked, her voice soft. Blake nodded, biting her lip. She was terrified that Yang would stop touching her, would make her beg for release and leave her wanting. Yang had done it before, had spent hours teasing her and making her nearly sob with desperation. But she had the feeling that wasn’t what tonight was going to be.

“Cum whenever you can,” Yang said. A generous statement, a worryingly generous statement. Blake swallowed hard and let herself succumb to the pleasure.

It was a small, soft orgasm. A comforting and satisfying twist of pleasure that loosened her limbs and relaxed every inch of her body. Blake grinded against Yang’s hand, her hips jerkily riding out her orgasm as the sheer bliss washed over her. Brothers, she had needed this. It was a light whisper of pure ecstasy, but she had the feeling that it would only grow.

She came down against Yang’s hand, but Yang hadn’t stopped fucking her with her fingers. She was still pushing into her, but her touch on her clit remained featherlight. Not quite enough to overstimulate her, but enough to make her all too aware of her sensitivity and the shaking of her thighs. 

“Was it good?” Yang asked, her voice curling around Blake and wrapping her up. She nodded, trying to find her voice. “Good, good. That’s good.” Yang maintained her pace and kept fucking her, forcing shudders out of Blake. “You ready for another?”

Blake’s mouth went dry as she nodded. So it was going to be one of those nights. When Yang forced her to cum, again and again and again, siphoning off her pleasure and sipping it like a fine wine. She had suspected, but she hadn’t dared to let herself think it. She was never sure if it was cruelty or kindness that compelled Yang to drive her to pleasure multiple times in one night, if it was generosity or selfishness that motivated her, but Blake definitely wasn’t going to complain. At least, not at the start.

Yang’s eyes gleamed in the light, the lilac blazing like flames. “Good, good.” Yang’s hand started to speed up, pressed her clit harder. Not by much, but enough that she felt the difference. She let out a small whine at the sensation. 

“You’re such a slut,” Yang said. Blake’s throat thickened. “Ready to go right after an orgasm, already begging me for another. Desperate, so fucking desperate.” Yang cocked a brow and smirked. “But that’s okay, baby. I like you desperate.” She pressed another kiss to her thigh, this time on the inside, and her teeth grazed the sensitive flesh. Blake nearly choked. “What’s your color, baby?”

“Green,” she said distantly, too focused on the pleasure already building itself back up inside her. Yang tutted, as if she knew that Blake hadn’t done a proper check in. Blake sighed and pulled herself back just enough to check the circulation in her hands, to check her mental state, and nodded back. “I’m green. You can keep fucking me.”

Yang’s smirk grew. “Oh, I will,” she said. “Trust me, I will.” Blake burned as Yang licked her lips. She wanted more, more, more. She was burning, igniting, flaming, and Yang was all too happy to add kindling to the fires. 

Her brain was still fuzzy around the edges, but the pleasure was sharp enough to cut through the fuzziness and bring her back to her skin. It was good. Life was good, and Yang was fucking her, and she had cum, and it was so fucking good. She let out a small laugh and tilted her head back, letting herself enjoy the pure perfection of the moment.

Yang laughed with her, and she removed her hands from Blake to crawl up her body and kiss her lips. “You’re good?” she asked, brows knitting together. 

Blake nodded and smiled sleepily. “I’m great,” she said. “Really, really great.” She blinked at Yang and let her eyes shine with honesty. “You’re great.”

Yang kissed her lips again and licked her lower lip. “We’re great,” she said, working her way back down Blake’s body until Yang was staring into her. Blake bit her lip as Yang licked up and down her slit. “Mhm, baby, you taste so good,” she said. “You’re soaked, but we already knew that.” Blake twitched as Yang kept going, tonguing her entrance and lips. She was avoiding her clit, which was probably for the best. She was still coming down from her orgasm, and it would be too sensitive for a little bit for Yang to take into her mouth.

Still, Yang buried her face into Blake and made her shake, twist, and moan. Blake was imploding, and it was enough. It was more than enough, and it was so good. Yang knew how to tease her and please her, drive her up the wall and make her scream. She felt like she was under a spell, and every nerve was singing. This was heaven, and it was all Yang. 

Yang gently massaged her clit, a light enough touch to let her know that she was interested. Blake nodded, and Yang started to press harder, started to suck and properly play. Blake’s breath grew ragged, and she pulled against the restraints. Fuck, she had forgotten about them, too focused on the pleasure she was feeling to remember them. She didn’t care, not when Yang was going down on her. Not when she was feeling like she was floating.

“Yang,” she breathed. “Yang, Yang, _Yang_!”

Her world exploded once more. She gasped, pulling off the bed and struggling against the ties. Every inch of her was fiery and burning, and she collapsed against the mattress as she panted. Her blood was singing, her skin was shaking, and her breath was soft. She felt everything and nothing, all too aware of Yang’s mouth on her and all that implied, all that did to her. Yang didn’t let up and sucked harder, making her cry out. 

She was shuddering as she came down from her high, but the pleasure stayed. Yang didn’t stop, her tongue deftly massaging her clit, and Blake twitched at the over-stimulation. “Fuck,” she groaned, attempting to squirm away from Yang’s touch, but Yang refused to let her get away that easily and held her down. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she panted as Yang sucked her clit, harder and harder and harder. 

Only when her touch stopped overwhelming her did Yang stop, and Blake let out a moan at the loss. Yang sat up, wiping the back of her mouth with her hand and grinned. “Color?” she asked, getting off the bed.

“Green,” she managed. 

Yang dug around in their toy drawer, hemming and hawing as she did. “Good. Because we’re not done yet, baby. Take a minute while I get ready.” Blake obeyed, and she closed her eyes. She took deep breaths and tried to recenter herself on her body, on the pleasure echoing inside of her. She was there, she was pleased, but Yang wasn’t done with her. Not yet. So she had to stay awake. She could do this. She could do this.

Blake opened her eyes as Yang crawled back onto the bed, a strap-on secured around her. Blake swallowed hard and unconsciously spread her legs even as she whimpered. Yang grinned at her reaction and planted a kiss on her tummy. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen, baby,” Yang began, positioning the strap at Blake’s entrance but not pushing in. “I’m going to fuck you. You can cum whenever you want, as many times as you want. But I’m not stopping until I’m satisfied. Okay?” Blake sucked in a breath, but she nodded. Yang grinned. “Okay, good.”

Her back arched off the mattress as Yang slowly pressed in, the strap pleasantly stretching her entrance and filling her. Blake let out a breathless moan as Yang’s hips met hers and the dildo was fully inside her. “Fuck,” she breathed, pulling against the silky restraints. “Fucking fuck.”

Yang grinned and brought her hair back over her shoulders. Her hips slowly pulled out, and Blake whimpered at the loss, but Yang slammed back into her. Blake nearly choked on air, but Yang quickly set a punishing pace.

She’s not sure how many times she finished. Too many times. Yang didn’t stop fucking her for what felt like hours, pounding into her at a raw and punishing pace, keeping that stupid smirk on her face the whole time. Blake’s throat felt raw, so she must have screamed at some point, but she doesn’t remember it. All she knows is that she can’t control her body and she can’t do a damn thing about the orgasms being ripped out of her. The pleasure has all just merged together into a continuous loop of pure ecstasy. 

When Yang finally, _finally_ , pulled out, Blake was panting and little more than a puddle of goo on the bed. Her limbs twitched, and she forced her eyes open to see Yang still smiling at her and sweat coating her brow. “Color?” Yang asked, rubbing Blake’s thigh.

Blake opened her mouth, but words didn't come out. A whine left her lips, and she blushed as Yang cocked her head. Yang kept rubbing her thigh, and she pressed a tender kiss to her belly. “I’m going to untie you now,” Yang whispered, and it took all of Blake’s energy to nod back. 

Yang’s touch is careful as she undoes the restraints, but Blake doesn’t move her arms from their position as they fall back against the mattress. She can’t move. The world was quiet, and she felt like an imploding star. Everything is burning, exquisitely burning, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I’m going to go grab some water for you,” Yang said softly. Blake watched as she left, and she tentatively stretched out her arms, testing her capability. Her heart was racing, blood was pounding in her head, but she just wanted Yang there. 

Yang came back and helped her sit up to take a drink of water. “There you go,” Yang crooned, rubbing her back. “How you feeling?”

“Better,” she croaked. “Amazing.” She closed her eyes and leaned into Yang’s touch, slumping against her body. “I’m tired.” Still, she forced herself to press a kiss to Yang’s cheek before curling into her lap. “Thank you for my gift. I really enjoyed it.”

Yang chuckled, and her hands tangled into Blake’s hair. She was massaging her scalp, and Blake nearly moaned at the sensation. “I thought you would,” she said. “Do you want to take a bath?”

Blake nodded, but she leaned closer into Yang’s chest. “Can we cuddle for a bit?” she asked.

“Of course, baby.” Yang kissed her forehead. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send me prompts on tumblr at softlighter!


End file.
